thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas' Train
Thomas' Train is the thirteenth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine's main job as station pilot is to collect the coaches that the engines need to pull their trains. Recently, Thomas has been grumbling about only getting to collect the coaches, wanting to pull passenger trains instead. The other engines laugh at Thomas, telling him he is so impatient he would be bound to leave something behind. Thomas is determined to get a chance to prove them wrong. That night, Thomas and Henry are alone in the shed as Henry is ill. The workmen try their hardest to make him better, but it is no use. Thomas feels sorry for Henry, who feels just as bad the next morning when he is due to take the early train. It is time for Thomas to get the coaches ready and he starts to hope he will be allowed to pull the train if Henry is not able to. He excitedly leaves to fetch the coaches. Thomas quickly gets the coaches to the platform and is eager to run round in front. His driver does not let him, telling him he needs to be less impatient. Soon, all the passengers are aboard and the coaches are ready to leave and there is still no sign of Henry, much to Thomas' excitement. The Fat Controller arrives to see what is going on, and is told about Henry. He tells the stationmaster to find another engine and, as Thomas is the only one available, he allows the tank engine to take the train. Thomas, full of joy, quickly moves to the front of the coaches despite his driver again warning Thomas not to be impatient but wait until everything is ready. No one knows what happened next - maybe Thomas was too impatient to wait, maybe the driver pulled the lever by mistake, or maybe the crew forgot to couple Thomas to the coaches. Regardless, Thomas leaves the station without the coaches and the passengers are very surprised and angry. The men in the signal box outside the station try to stop Thomas by shouting and waving, but Thomas thinks they are cheering. Thomas sails along the line, thinking pulling coaches is easier than he was told. He keeps seeing people waving at him and assumes it is because he has never pulled a train before. Eventually, Thomas is stopped at a signal set to danger. Thomas is angry at being stopped when he was sailing through nicely and blows his whistle, alerting the signalman who asks what Thomas is doing on this part of the line. Thomas explains he is carrying a train, but the signalman asks him where the coaches are. Thomas is horrified when he realises he has left his train behind. The signalman tells Thomas he better go back and get them and Thomas is very upset at his mistake and is ready to cry. The driver tells Thomas not to be upset and Thomas sadly heads back to the station. At the station, all the passengers are complaining to the Fat Controller about what happened, but when Thomas arrives and they see how upset and sorry he is, they forget to be cross and allow him to try again. This time, Thomas is properly coupled to the coaches and he gets the chance to really pull the train. However for a long time afterwards, the other engines laugh at Thomas for his mistake, much to his annoyance. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * The Märklin Engine (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Policeman (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Bus Yard * The Main Line Gallery Thomas'Train1.png Thomas'Train2.png Thomas'Train3.png Thomas'Train4.png Thomas'Train5.png Thomas'Train6.png Thomas'Train7.png Thomas'Train8.png TripleHeader12.png Thomas'Train9.png TripleHeader21.png Thomas'Train10.png Thomas'Train11.png Thomas'Train12.png High-SpeedGordon11.png|Stock footage Thomas'Train13.png DeepFreeze18.png Thomas'Train14.png Thomas'Train15.png High-SpeedGordon23.png TripleHeader15.png ScrambledEggs33.PNG TripleHeader14.png TripleHeader20.png Video Category:217 Vhs Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:2017 Vhs Category:Season 18 Category:2017 Book Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook